The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 41
This is episode 41 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon Season 6, Episode 9 A man runs out of the woods with 2 walkers going towards him Daryl sees him shoots the two walkers and opens the gates and aims his crossbow at him "Who are you!" Daryl says "My name is Joe Donovan" Joe says "Do you work for Ezekiel" Daryl says holding his finger near the trigger "Who's Ezekiel?" He says "Hmmm" Daryl says "Please help me, I lost my Daughter near the start of this, Bandits shot both of us, I survived, She didn't" Joe says "Come in, But i'm keeping an eye on you" Daryl says and they walk in *Cue theme music* "Daryl!" Michonne says "What?" Daryl asks "Ezekiel is on the radio again, Wait who's the new guy?" MIchonne asks "This is Joe Donovan he lost his daughter near the start of the apocolypse, Joe this is Michonne, Michonne this is Joe" Daryl says "Hey" Joe says they walk into the place with the Radio and Daryl picks up the microphone "Hello" He says "Hello again" Ezekiel says "Maybe if you could get anyone else out of the room, I expect Michonne there, So get here to leave and anyone else" Ezekiel says "Michonne, Joe get out of the room" Daryl says and they leave the room "Well i saw you defeated Negan and the saviors, Good job, But here's the thing, You won't continue very longer, I will destroy everything you are and everyone you care about, You won't last much longer, We're only stronger without the saviors" Ezekiel says "I doubt that" Daryl says "You know, There isn't a chance you'll defeat me" Ezekiel says "I know, But that hasn't stopped us before" Daryl says "Heheeheheeh" Ezekiel laughs "You know let me tell you something, Daryl" Ezekiel says "Yes?" Daryl says "And this story doesn't leave you, Before the apocolypse started, I was a criminal i spent a lot of years in jail because of Rape, Murder, Child Molestation and Kidnapping and now i'm out and lower than 60 people isn't going to stop me from continuing this" He says "Why did you tell me all this" Daryl says "Because i get bored" Ezekiel says "Bye!!!" He shouts and turns his radio off "Dammit!" Daryl says. Daryl walks outside "What happened" Michonne asks "Nothing he just taunted us" Daryl says "So seriously who is Ezekiel?" Joe asks "He's a child rapist he kidnapped all of our children i couldn't stop one of our members from helping him" Daryl says "Jesus!" Joe says "That was his nickname" Daryl says "Seriously? Okay then" Joe says. Ezekiel and some Kingdom guards approach Hilltop "let's hunt them down!" He says and they walk inside finding no signs of life "Fuck!, Tear shithole down!" He says and take out Rocket Launchers and take Hilltop down in a few minutes "They've got less places to go to now! This is the end for them!" Ezekiel says and they drive back to the kingdom. "Hello AGAIN!" Ezekiel says from the radio Daryl grabs it "What is it" Daryl says "Just to let you know! You've got no where to hide! I will kill you!" He says "Okay Try it" Daryl says. End of Episode Category:Issues